Yuna
:This article is about the Final Fantasy heroine who appeared in NGW, VWF, and Jeri-MAX. For the CAW who played the role of Yuna in New-WWE, see Urena Adams Yuna is the female protagonist of Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. She debuted in NGW, where she was most successful and most known for being from in the world of CAW, and spent time in Jeri-MAX, where she was a 2-Time (and the first ever) Jeri-MAX Women's Champion. She also competed on Jeri-MAX PMX with her Pro, Bubba the Love Fudge. Jeri-MAX Yuna competed in the first ever Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble match, representing New-WWE. She entered at number 15, and eliminated Bubba the Love Fudge before being eliminated herself by DreCon the Giant. Overall, Yuna lasted 6 minutes and 46 seconds. Not to long after the Rumble, Yuna was announced as one of the 8 Jeri-MAX PMX Rookie Divas who will be competing for an opportunity to wrestle at Jeri-MAX JeriMania for the Jeri-MAX Women's Championship. Her Jeri-MAX pro turned out to be play-by-play announcer Bubba the Love Fudge, who was not too thrilled about the decision and who refuses to actually mentor her. Despite having the worst record of all the PMX Divas (0-4), Yuna received the 2nd most votes in the finals poll and defeated Whitnique, Linda McSeven, and Danielle Bryan at JeriMania to become the first ever Jeri-MAX Women's Champion. She went on to lose the championship to "Linda McSeven" at Black Hole 2: Emergency Event. After her title loss, Yuna was rarely seen; making occassional appearances in #1 Contender's matches. She would earn a victory over Linda McSeven on the last VORTEX before JeriMania II: The Quickening, but chose not to unmask her rival, as she wanted that honor to go to Steven Spriter (It would actually be The Crippler who unmasked her). At JeriMania II, Yuna interrupted a Jennifer Hudson concert that was already interrupted by Brooke Hogan. After arguing about who was the better singer, Sakoda ordered them to compete in an impromptu triple threat match for the recently vacted Women's Championship. As the bell rang, Hudson convinced Yuna and Brooke that they should team up instead of fight. They decided to form a band called The Fabulous FreeGulls, a group that collectively held the Women's Championship at once. This made Yuna a 2-Time Women's Champion. They would go on to dominate the Women's Division thanks to a loophole where the the title could only change hands after all 3 FreeGulls were defeated. However, their recordbreaking reign came to an end at JMAX 50 where Mapacha Commentator Paca would somehow eliminate Jennifer Hudson in a 12-Diva Battle Royal for the Championship, winning the title in her very first match, and thus leaving the FreeGulls titleless. Yuna (along with 4 others) was released from Jeri-MAX by new General Manager, Debra, 2 days after Season 3 ended. Finishers & Signature Moves * Shattersphere (Lita DDT) * Tableturner (Inverted Figure Four) * Womb Incinerator (Kick/Knee to the Womb) Championships & Accomplishments *'It's Walleh Time' **1x IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship *'NGW' **1x Women's Championship **1x Women's Tag Team Championship (w/ Rikku) *'New-WWE' **1x Divas Championship **3x Women's Championship **1x Royal Rumble Winner *'Jeri-MAX' **2x Jeri-MAX Women's Championship (Inaugural) Trivia * Yuna was chosen for her debuting New-WWE storyline over more obvious choices such as Sailor Mercury and Tifa Lockhart due to the New-WWE owner's personal preference of her. Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Jeri-Max Category:Diva Category:Vixenz Wrestling Federation Category:Multiverse Characters